Took Me by Surprise
by angellwings
Summary: "And although at times she seemed vague and a little offbeat the group as a whole respected and cared for her. They cared for Ella, but none of them really knew Ella." Jason/Ella. Based on Taylor Swift's "Mine".


**A/N:** This is not a pairing I normally write or support. I don't support it because I feel like a lot of people pair Jason and Ella together because they see them as the "idiots" of the group, and I think that's ridiculous. But...I do think the characters could be good together. They have to be written well for me to believe it, but I'll admit they _could_ be cute. I never thought I would seriously write this pairing. I'm a Natella shipper (if you didn't already know this due to the multitude of stories I've written about them), but I heard T. Swift's "Mine" and Jason and Ella immediately came to mind. So here is my one and only Jason/Ella fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I worked very hard on it. Enjoy!

**Took Me by Surprise**

By angellwings

_

* * *

And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands,_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

_Braced myself for the goodbye,_

_Cause that's all I've ever known._

_Then you took me by surprise._

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water,_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_-"Mine" by Taylor Swift

* * *

_

To the group it always appeared that Ella was a free spirit. She seemed creative and free thinking and carefree. And although at times she seemed vague and a little offbeat the group as a whole respected and cared for her. They _cared_ for Ella, but none of them really _knew_ Ella.

They didn't know that Ella used her quirks as a shield. If no one saw past her walls then none of them could really hurt her. If they ever decided to leave she could comfort herself with the knowledge that they never really knew her.

It was the only way she knew to protect herself. The sad part about it?

It always worked.

For Ella friends came and went like fashion trends. They were temporary things. She'd had a different group of friends for every level of school, and she'd _never_ had a friend stick with her for more than three years. She'd come to Camp Rock expecting much of the same thing. The first thing she'd done was enhance the quirks she already had.

The person she was at camp was an exaggerated version of who she really was. She wanted to let down her façade, and let these people see her for _her_, but it was difficult. She'd been hurt enough already.

By her peers, by strangers…by her father.

It's not that he wasn't _ever_ around. It's that he was _hardly_ ever around. He was a musician. A rocker. He usually spent four months of the year on tour, seven months avoiding _her_, and then the other month was spent bombarding her with expensive gifts and inviting her to public events for "daddy-daughter dates." (That was self-obsessed rocker talk for "pretending I care in exchange for good press.")

Ella just preferred to avoid a genuine connection. It saved her heart.

Or, at least, that's what she thought.

She sighed and looked up from the hands that were folded in her lap. She sucked in a breath when her almond shaped eyes met Jason's warm green ones. He smiled softly at her. She pasted a bright teeth-baring smile on her face and waved frantically. That reaction had almost become a reflex now. No one else thought anything of it…except for Jason.

He would always frown and furrow his brow…like he was disappointed.

He was probably annoyed by her. She'd run into that on occasion. It didn't really bother her. That just meant there were less people in her life she had to pretend in front of.

But…the idea of Jason being disappointed in her _bugged_ Ella for some unknown reason. Jason never seemed upset or annoyed by _anyone_. So…why _her_?

* * *

Ella never asked others about what anyone thought of her. She wasn't really concerned about it. (Why worry when she wasn't going to let them get close?) But…she had to know. So, when the girls were all alone in their cabin Ella decided to ask.

"Guys…"

"Yeah, Ells?" Peggy asked with a concerned glance.

"Why doesn't Jason like me?"

Mitchie squinted at her. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I wave at him he gives me this _look_. I don't really know what it is…but it's totally _not_ happy."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked. "Every time I see him looking at you I get the _opposite_ impression."

Mitchie smiled. "You mean that thing he does where his eyes are all gooey and bright?"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Yep."

Ella shook her head. "No, no. You can't be right. I _never_ see him looking like that."

"Maybe he gives you that look because you have this _huge_ shell that you hide in," Tess said bluntly.

"I—I don't have a shell," Ella lied. She gave Tess a sharp look. "You're crazy."

Tess chuckled dryly. "Whatever you say, Ella."

"I don't have a shell," She mumbled as she bit her bottom lip and stared at her hands again.

Mitchie sent Tess a silencing glare as she spoke to Ella. "Of course you don't."

But she definitely did. If Tess could see through her…then could Jason see through her as well? No, there was no way. Tess had a shell of her own so it made sense that she could see it, but Jason…

Jason was completely real and authentic with _everyone_. He probably didn't even realize there were people in the world that _weren't_ genuine.

Her cover was completely safe. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Ella's eyes narrowed on the sketch in front of her. It was missing something. An accessory of some kind. A throat cleared to her right as she began to file through the list of possibilities. She turned to find Jason smiling at her.

"Hi."

She smiled her overly bright "Ella-smile" at him. "Hi!"

He got that look again and shook his head. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Ella asked as she tilted her head to the side. The head tilt was another move that she often used to back up her act.

"Or _that_. Or any of that other stuff you do to make people think you don't understand what's going on," Jason told her with a sigh.

Her brow furrowed and she gaped at him. She actually was confused this time. "I…what? I don't…_what_ are you talking about?"

"You're a poser," He said honestly. "You want people to believe you're this uncomplicated, oblivious, happy-go-lucky person. You're not. You're not at _all_. I know it, you know it. So, do us both and favor and stop trying to fool everyone. Or, at the very least, _me_."

"I…am uncomplicated and oblivious and, you know, happy-go-lucky," Ella told him with a nervous gulp.

He quirked a brow at her, and spoke up sternly. "Ella."

She glared at him and ground her teeth before letting out an angry huff. "What? You don't know me—"

"No, I don't. _That's_ the point."

"Stop, Jason. Just stop. I—I am those things. I promise—"

"You're lying to me. Look, I get it. You can't talk about here or now. Fine, but…just meet me by the lake tonight? After lights out?" He asked softly. She glared at him and was all set to say no, but he's kind eyes met hers and Ella felt herself melt as he continued. "Please?"

She let out a nervous breath. "Fine. I'll be there."

"Promise?" He asked skeptically.

She nodded reluctantly. "Promise."

"If you don't come I'll find you. If I have to drag you out of your cabin kicking and screaming…I'll find you," Jason told her with an evil grin that made Ella very nervous.

"I said I'll be there, and I will."

"Good, see you tonight, Ells."

She watched him walk away. Her breathing was shallow and she felt panic rising in her chest. He knew. Jason _knew_. He was going to blow her cover.

She buried her face in her hands before she took a deep rallying breath and squared her shoulders. So what if he knew? It didn't change anything.

_Liar_, she thought. _It changes everything_.

* * *

She was here. Waiting. By the water.

She wrinkled her nose and groaned. Why was she here? Why couldn't she just blow him off? What was it about Jason that made her incapable of breaking a promise? She exhaled loudly and slipped off her sandals. Her feet dangled over the side of the pier _just_ above the water. She was too short to actually touch the water.

She pointed her toes and sucked in a breath as they barely touched the cold surface of the lake.

"You know, you're kind of short."

Ella jumped and yelped before turning to Jason. "How did I _not_ hear you coming?"

He smirked as he slipped off his tennis shoes and sat down next to her. "I'm a ninja. _No_ _one_ hears me coming."

She laughed quietly and flashed him a small smile. "Or maybe…I just wasn't paying attention."

"Or, you know, that. If you want to go with the un-fun option," Jason said as he elbowed her teasingly.

She elbowed him back and smiled slowly as she shook her head.

"That's better," Jason told her with a kind smile.

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Your smile. _That's_ a real smile. It fits your face better than that huge fake thing you normally wear," Jason told her warmly.

Ella blushed. "Is it really that bad?"

He shrugged. "It is to me. Of course, I think it's bad how hard you work to keep everyone away. So—"

"_How_ do you see this stuff? No one else does. I've been doing perfectly fine keeping people at arm's length until today—"

"It's your eyes. They never really glow. As a matter of fact, I've only seen them glow when you're sketching. When you're hanging out with us or talking to any of the other campers…you never glow. _That's _how I see this 'stuff', Ella."

She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt her eyes welling up and she blinked away the on coming tears. "I…don't know what to say."

A moment of silence passed before she felt a strong arm slip around her shoulders and pull her close. "Start at the beginning of the story."

She let out a soggy chuckle. "What?"

"I want to know why you are the way you are. Your story," he told her honestly. "So, start at the beginning."

"The beginning," Ella repeated with a nod. She took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the band King Street?"

He nodded. "Your dad is King Pador. I remember."

"That's where it all started."

"What do you mean?"

"He and my mom divorced when I was in elementary school and then…he disappeared. Well, until he needed me for good P.R. or something, and then suddenly he was back…with presents and apologies that he didn't mean," Ella said in a quivering voice. Jason hugged her to him tightly as she continued. The more she told him, the easier it became to talk about it. As she reached the end she felt herself relax, physically and emotionally.

"So, you're afraid the people in your life won't stick around?"

She nodded. "It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not stupid. It's sad that no one's proved you wrong."

She didn't say anything. She pointed her toes again and dipped them back into the water. She watched the ripples and let out a shaky sigh. She tensed when Jason pulled her close once again and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I will. I'll be the one to prove you wrong," He whispered. Ella shivered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ella said quietly.

"I never do," Jason told her. "Promises aren't something I take lightly, Ella."

"You won't stay. I know you won't. No one ever does."

"You're wrong this time. You'll see."

She would never admit it, but…

She actually believed him.

* * *

The rest of the summer Jason made it his mission to pull Ella out of her shell. Whenever they weren't teaching their classes he made sure to hang around her. He wasn't smothering Ella. He was just making sure she knew he was still around. She was still putting up her mask in front of the group and Jason would give her a stern look every time. Slowly but surely his stern looks began to effect her behavior.

She'd stopped doing the head tilt altogether, and had been attempting to use her "natural smile" as Jason called it. She'd quit purposefully making herself look like a ditz. If she happened to say something without thinking then fine, but she no longer did that on purpose. The more weeks that passed the more Ella began to act like herself.

The more she began to let people in, and the less she faked things she didn't feel.

But something else was starting to worry her.

She was starting to fall for Jason. He'd figured out why she was guarded, and attacked it. He made being herself seem so much simpler than she'd ever thought it would be. She was rebelling against her defenses because he was forcing her to. He was teaching her more about herself than she'd ever known before. He'd somehow become her best friend, and she knew she wanted him to be so much more.

But she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. The summer was almost over, and then Jason would go back to his famous life without her. There would be distance between them. She wasn't quite ready for that. So that summer came and went. But Jason surprised her again.

He kept in touch. Not only did he keep in touch, but he visited her for a weekend. He also arranged to fly her to L.A. to meet Connect Three's tour during the first couple of weeks of her Christmas break. She told him everything and he did the same. She told him about the school's she couldn't decide between. She'd gotten into three colleges for fashion design, and they all seemed like good schools to her. She didn't know which one to choose.

He'd arranged a weekend full of campus tours for her and her mom. He couldn't be there with them, but he called her after every tour to find out what she thought. She'd ultimately gone with the school in L.A. Their program had the best resources and it brought her closer to most of her Camp Rock friends. Specifically Jason.

She spent spring break in L.A. visiting Jason and the others. Ella hadn't realized her feelings for Jason were so transparent until she found out everyone was talking about them. The number one question from the week was "So, what's going on with you and Jase?" Every time she would smile softly and say, "We're just friends. Very good friends."

The last night of the trip came around and they were all at the Grey's for a party. As the party was about to end Jason grabbed her hand and led her outside to the pool. He sat down on the edge of the pool and motioned for her to join him.

"It's not the pier at camp," He said with a smile. "But it will have to do for now."

She slipped off her heels and rolled up the bottom of her jeans before sitting down beside of him and dipping her feet into the water. "So, what's this about, Jase?"

He took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "We need to talk."

She stared at their intertwined hands as she responded nervously. "About what?"

"Ella," He started slowly. "I want to be more than just your friend. I have for a long time. I can't keep it from you anymore."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Jason—"

"I love you, Ells."

She closed her eyes tightly. He couldn't. It would ruin everything. She had a hard enough time being his _friend_ through the distance. She wasn't strong enough to handle being more than that. She loved Jason. She did. But the similarities between his career and her father's always brought up strong feelings of de-ja-vu, and as much as she knew Jason was different she was still afraid. She was afraid their relationship would turn into a mirror image of the relationship her parent's had. She was afraid Jason would do what her father did.

"Y—you can't," She said finally.

"But I do. I can't change that," he told her.

She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to admit she loved him too and make him think she could do this. She honestly didn't think she could.

"I'm not him, Ella. I can see what you're thinking. We're not your parents, and I'm not King Pador. We _won't_ make their mistakes. I promise. I just need you to be brave, and give this a chance."

"I can't, Jason. I _can't_," Ella told him as kept her eyes closed.

"You can," He told her. "You're stronger than you think."

"No, there's too much to deal with. The only time we're really together is during the summer. I know what long distances do to relationships, Jason. I won't be a part of that. I can't."

"We've been doing the 'long distance' thing all year long, Ella," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, and even as friends that was insanely difficult for me," Ella said loudly as she begged him to understand. "If we were more than that…"

"We already are more than that. You know it, and I know it. All that's left to do is admit it. I've admitted it and now it's your turn," Jason said impatiently.

"I won't."

"I've done everything I can to prove to you that I'm different than anyone you've known, and you're telling me it's still not enough?" He asked in a raised voice.

Ella opened her eyes and felt the water that had pooled in her eyes begin to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes met his and more tears quickly fell. He looked so hurt and angry. This was it. This was the end. The moment where she finally pushed him away.

She'd tried not to and yet she'd still managed to scare him away.

She stood from the pool and ran through the house. She needed to get away. If she ran he wouldn't be able to tell her it was over. People were questioning her as she ran passed them but she didn't hear them. She wrenched the front door open and ran for the locked front gate.

"Stop, Ella! Stop!"

She'd nearly reached it when she felt a warm callused hand wrap around her smaller one. She was suddenly pulled backward and her back collided into a strong chest.

"Stop," Jason repeatedly softly as he desperately wrapped his arms around her. "Don't leave."

"Just say it. Get it over with," Ella said as her shoulder's sagged.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"The goodbye. Just say it."

He leaned his head toward her ear and she felt him shake his head as he whispered, "I'll never leave you."

Ella took in a soggy breath and turned in his arms. Her eyes shined with tears and her arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her head in his chest and allowed herself to cry for a moment. Jason stroked her hair soothingly.

He kissed her forehead and spoke softly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Whether you're my best friend or infinitely more, Ella Pador, you will _always_ be the best thing that's _ever_ been mine. I'll take whatever I can get."

_What_? She thought before she spoke. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I want you in my life and if that means I have to settle for friendship then that's what I'll do. I'm not leaving."

She could stop herself from doing what she did next. She stood on her tip toes and suddenly covered his lips with her own. She felt him tense in surprise before his grip around her waist tightened and he deepened the kiss. He was holding her so tightly that he had practically lifted her off the ground. Her toes were just barely touching the ground. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He took his time and yet Ella could feel urgency in his kisses like this was his chance to prove to her just _how much_ he loved her.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed. She pulled away from him to catch her breath. Her breathing was still shallow when she spoke up nervously, "I love you too."

He smiled brightly and pulled her into a crushing embrace. He placed a shorter kiss on her lips but it was just as passionate as the first. When they separated she played with the collar of his shirt before smiling warmly at him and repeating his words.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine."


End file.
